There is an ongoing need to develop lumber handling systems for reducing logs into lumber whereby the maximum percentage of the available wood is utilized for lumber production. Logs are irregularly shaped and vary greatly in dimension, and lumber is rectangular in cross section but has a wide range of cross section and lengthwise dimensions.
Consider that a log is tapered, curved and/or out of round. A scanner will establish the configuration and enter the data for computer evaluation. The computer determines the maximum boards of various dimensions that will fit that configuration and all of this scanning and evaluation is accomplished in seconds. Then it is up to the log handling and/or log break down apparatus to achieve the desired cutting pattern to produce the computed lumber pieces from that log.
There are numerous developments applicable to the adjustment of the break down apparatus. However, the present invention applies to the infeed system, e.g., a conveyor or conveyors from which the logs are fed into a log break down apparatus which may include, e.g., chippers and saws. The conveyor or conveyors are adjustable both vertically and laterally for adjusting the path of a log being fed into the chippers or saws.